Learning with Leap
Learning with Leap '''was the original pack-in cartridge game for the Leapster Multimedia Learning System and also built in onto some systems (omitting some features). In the game, Leap, Lily and Tad visit the farm, and Edison joins them. Characters * Announcer * Leap * Lily * Tad * Edison * Rabbits * Chickens * Mice * Opera Rooster * Birds Games The player can earn seeds as they play. * '''Rabbit River - The player must guide rabbits across the river, while answering the questions and collecting carrots along the way. * Chicken Coop '- Matching game, player matches either letters, numbers, shapes, colors or sounds with chickens. * '''Shape Shop '- Assemble the shapes together to make objects. * 'Color Corral '- Draw, color, and decorate to create your own fantasy farm. * 'Catcher Field '- Leap and Tad harvest the crops, Leap drives the tractor, and Tad is the catcher. The player controls Tad the collect the crops with the matching letters. * 'Musical Meadow/Birdie Bonanza '- Using the seeds collected, the birds preform their music and you can touch Opera Rooster to change different instruments. Introduction clip transcript '''ROOSTER CROWS IN DISTANCE * Leap: Howdy! I'm Leap. This is my sister, Lily, and this is my little brother, Tad! Lily: Hi. Tad: Hello! Leap: We're visiting the farm, and you can come too! We'd better get going. We've got lots to do! Edison: WHISTLING * ' ''[ calling excitedly, off view ]: Hey! WAIT FOR ME!! '''Frog Children: [ in unison, excitedly ]: EDISON!!! Edison: [ happily ]: May I come, too? Frog Children: [ in unison ]: Sure! Edison: Let's GO!! Edison: the main menu the first time Welcome to the farm! Let's explore! Ooh, and if you happen to find any seeds, you can feed/collect them to the birds. Musical Meadow/Birdie Bonanza (no seeds) transcript Lily, and Tad sit in a chair Leap: If you want to listen the birds sing, you need to get some seeds. Announcer: Visit different places on the farm to get seeds. Shape Shop (intro clip) transcript Mouse 2: (grunting, when he tries to move the soccer ball, but it's too big at mouse home that is too small) Oh, it's too big. Mouse 1: Oooh, we're too small. (Mouse sits up as the mouse moves the ball so hard) Lily: Poor, little fellas... Let's make some things for just stretch for them!!. (She goes into the building room with a hard hat on) I've got the plans right here, but I need your help to build them. Trivia * Catcher Field is absent in built-in versions, and Musical Meadow now offers web codes that at one point could be entered at leapsterworld.com (first code is 100 seeds). Musical Meadow is also renamed Birdie Bonanza, where players can watch a birdie show if they get 25 seeds. * For 2005 Leapster models and L-Max, Rabbit River and Color Corral are built-in, and the rest is replaced with "Educational Game Tour" with previews of other Leapster games available at the time. In other versions of the L-Max, Rabbit River is replaced with a Scooby Doo game. * Rabbit River, Chicken Coop and Shape Shop were made available to download for Leapster 2 as individual games. * In the introduction clip, Leap says "Hi!" instead of the usual USA "Howdy!" in the UK version. Category:Leapster Games Category:Leapfrog leapster